Crafting
Crafting Crafting is a good way to get specific equipment that you will need for your units. It is relatively expensive, but is highly convenient. There are buildings required in order to craft, and it allows you to craft 8 unique equipment. Be careful about which one you build first, as you can only have 1 at a time. You will need to choose wisely, because each crafting building constructs an equipment for a specific slot, and also uses a specific fauna/flora/mined resource. For example, Health Armor Solutions produces Body Armor and requires Silk (and Stonesilver for the Legendary). No other crafting building produces Body Armor, nor requires Silk and Stonesilver. You should think of what resources you can get easily on your continent before choosing which crafting building to construct. You can get a crafting building at Tier 4. While you can change your mind about the building you want, destroy your current one and build another, it is not recommended as the price to rebuild will go up 4 times every time you want to build one, as well as the building time will quadruple. All crafting buildings are centred around a particular stat. These stats will either be Firepower Armor, Maneuver. The crafting buildings will both produce Battle Juice that boosts this stat and will also produce their specific equipment with predetermined stats of this kind (for example, Health Armor Solutions produces Armor Battle Juice, and all its equipment has boosts in Armor. The Kevlar Vest (Uncommon) is +1 Armor, +1 Random Stat which means that the equipment will have at least +1 Armor when you produce it). The only building that doesn't follow this rule is Bjelke Tungutsyr AS, who produce Health Battle Juice and Armor equipment. Crafting Buildings All buildings craft battle juice, and require the same amount of resources to do so, so the type of battle juice will be stated by the building, and the crafting below. Crafting Battle Juice: Common: +25% (stat) * 160 Money * 40 Building Materials Uncommon: +50% '(stat)'' * 600 Money * 160 Building Materials Rare: +100% '(stat)'' * 4,050 Money * 1,080 Building Materials Epic: +150% '(stat)'' * 38,400 Money * 10,240 Building Materials '''Health Armor Solutions: Battle Juice:Armor Body Armor: Kevlar Vest (Uncommon): +1 armor, +1 ''random stats'' * 1,200 Money * 600 Building Materials * 40 Silk Body Camo (Rare): +3 armor, +1 ''random stats'' * 8,100 Money * 4,050 Building Materials * 270 Silk GEARHOUND Exoskeleton (Epic): +4 armor +3 ''random stats'' * 76,800 Money * 38,400 Building Materials * 1,000 Metal * 100 Uranium General Stratton-Senior's Helmet (Legendary): +10 armor +10 ''random stats'' * 937,500 Money * 468,750 Building Materials * 1,500 Silk * 500 Stonesilver Dronningberg Vaabenfabrik: Battle Juice: Firepower Equipment Slot: Ammunition Name Unknown, and this may not be correct, but off pattern: ''+1 Firepower, ''+1 Random Stats * 1,200 Money * 600 Building Materials * 40 Saltpeter Homing Missiles (Rare): +3 Firepower, +1 random stats: * 8,100 Money * 4,050 Building Materials * 270 Saltpeter Remote Controlled Damage Device (Epic):+3 firepower, +2 random stats, +20% strength on offense * 76,800 Money * 38,400 Building Materials * 2,560 Saltpeter The Acquirer™ (Legendary):+8 firepower, +40% strength against Infantry, armor, and air * 937,500 Money * 468,750 Building Materials * 31,250 Saltpeter Bellard Military School: Bellard Military School specializes in Crew and Firepower Battle Juice. Its required resource is cotton. Battle Juice: Firepower Rookies (Uncommon): +1 Firepower, ''+1 Random Stat'' * 1,200 Money * 600 Building Materials * 40 Cotton Battle-Hardened Veterans (Rare): +3 Firepower, ''+1 Random Stat'' * 8,100 Money * 4,050 Building Materials * 270 Cotton Best-In-Class of '17 (Epic): +4 Firepower, ''+3 Random Stats'' * 76,800 Money * 38,400 Building Materials * 2,560 Cotton Uriel's Chosen (Legendary): +10 Firepower, ''+10 Random Stats'' * 937,500 Money * 468,750 Building Materials * 31,250 Cotton Bellowes Guns Inc. Battle Juice: Firepower Equipment Slot: Infantry Weapon AG-3 (Uncommon): +1 Firepower, ''+1 Random Stats'' * 1,200 Money * 600 Building Materials * 40 Bauxite * 40 Iron M2 Browning (Rare): +40% strength when defending home territory * 8,100 Money * 4,050 Building Materials * 270 Metal * 270 Bauxite WhZ Injector (Epic): +4 Firepower, ''+3 Random Stats'' * 76,800 Money * 38,400 Building Materials * 2,560 Metal * 2,560 Bauxite * 1 WhZ (despite it being unable to be used in the game) * 0 Sulfur (it is on the recipe, despite being a redundant fact) Yeti Bane (Legendary): +10 Fir''e''power, ''+10 random stats'' * 937,500 Money * 468,750 Building Materials * 31,250 Metal * 31,250 Bauxite * 1 Yeti Steamroll Engines: Battle Juice: Maneuver Equipment Slot: Engines Roundabout Engines (Rare): +2 Maneuver, ''+2 Random stats'' * 1,200 Money * 600 Building Materials * 40 Petroleum Roundabout Engines (Rare): +2 Maneuver, ''+2 Random stats'' * 8,100 Money * 4,050 Building Materials * 270 Petroleum Core Lightning (Epic): +7 Maneuver * 76,800 Money * 38,400 Building Materials * 2,560 Petroleum Over-Tuned Jackhammer™ 3 attacks a round (may be glitched at 2), ''+ 5 random stats'' * 937,500 Money * 468,750 Building Materials * 31,250 Petroleum Tind Army Knives: Battle Juice: Maneuver Equipment Slot: Infantry Accessory Name Unknown, and this may not be correct, but off pattern: ''+1 Maneuver, ''+1 Random Stats * 1,200 Money * 600 Building Materials * 40 Lead Bandvagn 206 (Rare): +2 Maneuver, ''+2 Random Stats'' * 8,100 Money * 4,050 Building Materials * 270 Lead Yeti Pro V800 (Epic): +7 Maneuver * 76,800 Money * 38,400 Building Materials * 2,560 Lead Re-Configured Sectopod: +7 Maneuver * 937,500 Money * 468,750 Building Materials * 31,250 Lead Bjelke Tungutsyr AS Battle Juice: Health Equipment Slot: Heavy Accessory Radar (uncommon): +1 armor, +1 random Stats ''' * 1,200 Money * 600 Building Materials * 40 Platinum '''Multi-Purpose Radar (Rare): +3 Armor, ''+ 1 random Stats'' * 8,100 Money * 4,050 Building Materials * 270 Platinum TU-62 Anti-Vehicle Mine (Epic): +4 armor, ''+3 Random Stats'' * 76,800 Money * 38,400 Building Materials * 2,560 Platinum Tind Target Tracker & Terminator Visor (Legendary): +10 Armor, ''+10 random stats'' * 937,500 Money * 468,750 Building Materials * 75,000 Platinum * 25,000 Gemstone Category:Lists